


Lunch Break

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Whistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Rachel meet for a lunch in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Donna walked up and sat on the bench beside Rachel. She placed the handled paper bag between them. "As promised, the best pseudo-picnic in the city."

Rachel smiled. "Pseudo-picnic?" she asked while glancing expectantly at the bag.

"You can sit on the ground if you want," Donna half-scoffed.

That made Rachel giggle. "No. The bench is fine." Though she still kept her eyes trained on the bag, waiting to see what tasty morsels it held.

Donna smirked. "You're like a dog. Be patient." The she reached in to draw items from the bag. A couple of very nice sandwiches and two bottles of lightly flavored water. "Is this good enough for your foodie tastes?"

Rachel smiled as she smelled the wonderful blend of meats and veggies from the sandwich. "Perfect."

The birds in the trees overhead seemed to think so too based on the chattering they were doing. A soft breeze whistled through the leaves, rustling them lightly.

Rachel tipped her head up to watch the trees and the birds and the sky. She tore a bit of crust from her sandwich and tossed it to the ground a little ways from their feet. It didn't take long for a couple of the birds to swoop down and fight over the tidbit.

"Hey!" Donna snapped. "I did not spend good money for you to feed the wildlife," she teased.

"Sorry," Rachel grinned, clearly unapologetic. "I'll wait until you're gone before I feed them more."

"You are utterly hopeless."

"I know." But she kept eating. And she tossed more crusts of bread to the ground for the birds.

A moment later, after a sip of water, Rachel said, "Oh - you were going to tell me about the new play you were auditioning for."

"Right. There's a little theatre doing a production of _The Glass Menagerie_."

"Okay -" Rachel said.

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know plays aren't in black and white right? The people on the stage are in full, living color, even if the play pre-dates color TV and movies."

"Yes. I know that. I just don't know much about this particular play. But I do know how to whistle."

"So you know about _Casablanca_ , you've just never seen it?"

Rachel pretended to ponder that for a moment. "Yep," she said with a bouncy nod.

"Oh my god, you are utterly hopeless."


End file.
